Thieving BLU Soldiers
The''' Thieving BLU Soldiers''' are an evil organization composed by TF2 Freaks who steal hats from people all around Oluapland. Members' Appareance The army is totally composed by BLU Team Soldiers. They are known for always being in groups and always shouting nonsense such as "SEE!", "YES!", "PAIN", "SEY!" (Yes backwards), "DICK!", etc. and also are known to make very distorted smiles. They could be seen as the BLU team counterparts of the Nnnngh Snipers. The lowest ranking troops look completely standard, while others, usually higher ranking Soldiers, wear the Gentle Manne's Service Medal along with a certain Soldier Hat. These usually lead the hatless ones around their missions at stealing hats. Known Sergeants' include: *A Grenadier's Softcap Soldier armed with a Black Box who leads a troop in Fastlane. Holds and extreme anger towards hippies. *A Chieftain's Challenge wearing Soldier leading a large troop in Target. Uses dirty tricks to defend himself and only himself. *An Exquisite Rack wearing Soldier, right hand man of Prowler Pyro in his mission to take down King Demoman's castle. *A Tyrant's Helm wearing Soldier who works alone. First seen randomly pressing buttons in Offblast, and later challenging and losing to a Heavy in Gravel Pit. He thinks he's a Viking himself. *A Spine-Chilling Skull wearing Soldier who commands a large troop in Harvest. He was strong and durable, but was annoyed by a pair of Spies and then killed by an Expert's Ordnance Demoman. *A Max's Severed head wearing Soldier who commands a small troop in 5Gorge. Very disappointed of his unit. *A Wiki Cap wearing Soldier who works alone in Nucleus. Owns a "Direct Jumper Box Launcher", crafted from a Rocket Launcher, a Direct Hit, a Black Box and a Rocket Jumper. *A Noble Massment of Hats wearing Soldier who also works alone in Nucleus. Acts like a shopkeeper for other BLU Soldiers. *A Hero's Hachimaki wearing, devoted Soldier who will do everything to protect his "box" (an Aperture Science's Weighted Storage Cube) from any being around, expecially Demomen. *A Defiant Spartan wearing Soldier who works alone. Turned Oluapland into DirectX 9 by kicking a dispenser off a building. *A Stahlhelm wearing Soldier sent in a mission to capture Jane Doe's wife, but was defeated and killed by Official Heavy. *A Battle Bob wearing Soldier who commanded a small force at Lumberyard, and tried to attack Paintraingineer's laboratory. Was later killed by Paintraingineer himself. *A Sergeant's Drill Hat commanding a small force in Freight. He and his force fought a group of Nnnngh Snipers over center control point, but they were all eventually headshotted and killed. Jane Doe himself was a Thieving BLU Soldier once, until he reformed into becoming a memer of RED. Non-Soldier Members Although rare, at least few people who are members of the army are not Soldiers, but they are still members of BLU Team. *A BLU Medic commanding a small troop to steal hats in Harvest. He's obsessed with hats and becomes happy and cocky when he feels a mountain of hats on his head. He was killed by Familiar Heavy, the Official Heavy of the past. He has been never seen again. *Prowler Pyro, a Pyromancer's Mask wearing BLU Pyro and commander of a small but strong troop to a mission to take over King Demoman's castle. A Wizard and Summoner, he can shoot flames from his hands, and his most terryfing spell is to summon a gigantic, winged, fire-spitting Dragon. He was defeated along with his company by Demopan, but he survived the incident. However, his whereabouts are not known. Commander Private Commander Private is the maximum leader of the Thieving BLU Soldier Army. Equipped with the Soldier's Stash, Lord Cockswain's Novelty Mutton Chops and Pipe and the Fancy Dress Uniform, Private was the very first Thieving BLU Soldier, and leads his troops to certain spots of all of Oluapland. He is probably the most powerful Soldier of the entire army, and is known to be very skilled in sword combat. His physical strenght greatly surpasses those of his army, seeing as he is capable of wrestling against Official Heavy himself. Commander Private, unlike the rest of his men, is capable of respawning. He has been killed at least once in the past. Trivia *The Thieving BLU Soldiers are great fans of Seeldier and usually try to mimic him. Notable Videos *Some random Gmod video on Badlands (First appearence) *Some random Gmod video on Harvest *Some random Gmod video on Fastlane *Some random Gmod video on Target *Medieval Morons *Offblast Shenanigans *Another random Gmod video on Harvest *The Nucleus of Nucleus *Some random Gmod video on 5Gorge *ultragrunt112.wmv *Science in Aperture *The Death of DirectX 81 *Official Heavy rescues an innocent female *Official Heavy punches his way through Hydro *Some random Gmod video on Freight Category:Soldiers Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Near-normal Category:Enthusiasts Category:Gunners Category:Berserkers